


怪味情缘

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [28]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 复活后的超人味觉失灵了。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 5





	怪味情缘

谁也没想到布鲁斯会带了那样一个“试验品”来，虽说为了解决克拉克味觉和嗅觉双双失灵的问题、他们已经为克拉克带来过成千上百种气味强烈的试验品了，但一锅由布鲁斯亲手制作的所谓浓汤的确算得上是其中最让人匪夷所思的物品之一。

好在，这个疑问在布鲁斯撇过脸揭开锅盖时得到了解答，整体呈现出一种绿色和紫色交错的汤汁让大家同时竖直了前一秒还弯低查看的腰，分辨不出原始样貌的食材在汤中浮浮沉沉、催促着嗅觉更敏感一些的戴安娜和亚瑟抢先退开了，巴里等了几秒才意识到什么似的捏住了鼻子，而随着维克多身上发出的连续警报声，原先坐在一旁的克拉克也终于再也克制不住自己的好奇来到了布鲁斯的身边：

“这是什么？”克拉克挥动着手掌、试图靠那小幅度扇起的风辨别出这让众人都大惊失色的气味。当他醒来后第一次和玛莎享用久违的晚餐时他就没能尝出他想念的味道，起初他以为这只是正常现象——毕竟巴里被闪电击中都会获得神速力，他在复活瞬间所接触到的能量并不比一场雷电逊色——不过当其他的小毛病渐渐消失，这个闻不出也尝不出味道的问题还是成为了最终的顽疾、引起了布鲁斯的注意。克拉克确信布鲁斯比谁都看重这件事，他在卢瑟的笔记中翻找着渺茫的线索、试图找出任何可以用来检查克拉克身体状况的仪器，当所有努力失败，戴安娜提出的、通过不同物品刺激克拉克嗅觉的原始方法也就这样被大家接受了。

“汤。”布鲁斯佯装看不见其他人脸上丰富多彩的情绪后镇定回应着克拉克，“我说了是番茄浓汤。”

从脸上抿出的直线里挤出的回答是布鲁斯鲜有的没底气，他似乎没对大家的取笑动怒，看向克拉克的脸色也变得小心翼翼。他对自己和厨房共同相处两小时后所能产生的结晶有着另一方面的自信，这是他选择踏进厨房的原因。反正就连大王花和鲱鱼罐头在克拉克面前都能失去效力，布鲁斯觉得自己再多做一些尝试也无可厚非。

“什么汤会是墨绿色的！”巴里放开鼻子喊了一句后又大惊小怪地再次捏住了鼻子，“就算他是超人，这种试炼也太残忍了！”

巴里的话显然足够直接了，直接到亚瑟那句“我以为是从化工厂捞出的海藻水”都没有了诉说的必要，直接到，还在努力找回嗅觉的克拉克偷偷把视线放到了布鲁斯脸上。

“……那是菠菜的错，”布鲁斯显然对这样的评价并不意外，他也不想解释自己原本就是想达成这样的效果——即使最后成品的色泽和气味超过了他的预期，“我看到食谱上写……写着把菠菜汁加进汤里会有不错的效果。”

“这里面还有些什么？”克拉克问得很郑重，就好像他是真的在疑惑而不止是为了取笑蝙蝠侠唯一力所不能的厨艺。

“告诉我你不是真的想知道，克拉克。”维克多重新走近了桌子，将目光对准了汤锅，“如果你是真的想知道，我可以帮你分析出……”

“番茄，土豆，罐头鸡汤，菠菜，一些豆类，洋葱，甜菜根，南瓜，很多胡椒粉……还有些我不记得了。”

布鲁斯用弯起的手指蹭了蹭鼻尖、用罕见而缥缈的低音向大家描绘着这锅汤的所有成分，亚瑟跟着发出了一声“哇哦”的惊叹，戴安娜则抱起手臂摇了摇头：

“我曾经在非洲喝过一种需要放入泥土和污垢一起炖煮的汤，”她看看布鲁斯，表情变得有点哭笑不得，“我甚至无法评价哪一种创造更令我难以下口。”

“……我只是想试试……”眼珠总还是要往某个斜上角象征性翻一下的，不过在那之后，布鲁斯的小声辩解即刻充满了让人无法再继续指摘的无辜，“反正只是为了刺激克拉克的……”

“有勺子吗？”

“什么？！”

前一声是克拉克面向众人带着欣然的语调，后一声则是另外五人音调各异的惊讶，那其中包括布鲁斯的，他们直直看向克拉克，克拉克对此的反应是比划了一下、接着重复问了一遍：

“我是问有勺子吗？我觉得我好像闻出了一些味道，所以我想尝一尝。”

“不克拉克等一等你不必……”布鲁斯比其他人更快地表露了着急，对于这锅汤可能会有的味道，布鲁斯比谁都要清楚，扔进汤里的土豆显然在煎锅中比预计时间多待了三分钟以致于从黄色变成了焦黑色；才对半切开就无法再继续忍受的刺鼻气味让布鲁斯选择把洋葱就这么丢了进去；豆类和胡椒的搭配堪称穷凶极恶，要不是布鲁斯已经提前在厨房中适应了成品的气味并且认为它也许多少能起点作用，他是不会忍受着这股味道并放在车里一路从蝙蝠洞带到韦恩旧宅的。但一个月来对任何气味都没有知觉的克拉克却在这时表示他闻出了些什么？布鲁斯的第一反应显然更倾向于克拉克正在对他施展过于强大的善良、而绝非自己的孤注一掷成为了什么灵丹妙药。

他认为这个氪星人大可不必照顾自己在厨艺上那点可忽略不计的微小自尊，他对于自己能做出这一锅还挺理直气壮——毕竟那里面全是他的好心好意，而更该头疼的当属替他收拾厨房的各色人等。

“你确定？”感到不可置信的不止布鲁斯本人，巴里因为持续捏着鼻子而变调的嗓音在此刻听来变得分外滑稽，“好奇心也会害死氪星人的。”

“我确定，因为我闻到了一些让我的喉咙口发痒的气味，”克拉克回应着巴里、眼睛却盯着布鲁斯，仿佛在认真地请求着布鲁斯相信他，“也许等我尝过之后……”

没拿到一把勺子的人就这样端起了那口晃一下都会溢出些许汤汁的锅，他们吃惊地看着克拉克调整着姿势让嘴凑近锅边，当那口汤汁被实实在在地吸溜进去，就连维克多的表情都不免因想象变得扭曲。布鲁斯甚至要生出一些内疚了，然而全无异状的克拉克又紧跟着喝了两口后，捧着锅像发现了什么似的笑得更为明朗：

“我发誓我尝出了一点点辛辣味和……咸味？我猜那就是胡椒的味道了！真的！这是我这么久以来第一次觉得某种食物有味道。”

克拉克眼睛里的喜悦不是假的，大家的不可思议也是真的，布鲁斯尤胜。他说不好自己是更想把这口锅抢回来当场销毁、还是自己也喝上一口以抵消克拉克的胃将要经历的凶险，就算钢铁之躯的消化能力理论上也会比人类坚强，可布鲁斯在克拉克对他笑开的瞬间还是很想这么做。

“这是好消息，为什么你们看起来并不是很高兴？”克拉克不知是爱上了这一点点来之不易的味觉刺激还是为了力证自己的可信性，在说完后，他又使劲喝了几口才把锅放回桌上，他一一巡视过成员的脸企图得到一点肯定，然而他等来的只是戴安娜忧虑的半信半疑：

“事实上，我不确定这是不是好事。”她的眼神和布鲁斯交汇，后者努了努嘴，把话语权全部转交了过去，“如果非要是这种配方的汤才能让你尝出味道——”

“嘿，伙计们，乐观一点，我是真的尝出了一点味道，”克拉克像是找到了期待已久的救星般指指汤后又面向布鲁斯：“我在想，如果可以的话，你能再做一次试试吗？要是我依旧觉得有味道……”

“……我可以再试着依次删减一些配料，也许这能让我找到刺激出你恢复嗅觉的因素。”

“不，我不是这个意思，”克拉克否认了布鲁斯所以为的意图，“我的意思是，我也得吃东西，不是吗？总是勉强吃那些闻不出味道的食物真的很不好受，我是想说，如果可以的话，在我嗅觉和味觉恢复之前，我的饮食……是不是可以麻烦你来帮我安排？”

“不管你们闻着它是什么味道，”克拉克抬手摸了摸那口锅的边缘，看着布鲁斯的表情从犹疑不定慢慢有了变化，“在我这里，它的确就是这段日子以来最美味的食物了。”

布鲁斯擦掉眼角的泪，把勉勉强强切成八份的洋葱丢进了锅里，散落的洋葱在淡黄色的汤汁中溅出些微水花后碰撞到了浮在其上的冷冻豌豆，首先选择删除菠菜可能是个好选择，布鲁斯看着它们，认为自己在做一件四十多年来都没做过的疯狂之事。更疯狂的发生在他拿起盐罐之后，当他整个拔开盖子做出想要倾倒的动作时，戴安娜再也忍耐不住的吼声直冲他而来：

“放下那罐盐！立刻！”戴安娜拿着手中的绳索朝布鲁斯威胁道，“这不是在开玩笑！立刻放下！否则你别指望我试吃这锅汤！”

“……我上次就放了一整罐盐，”布鲁斯的手臂上上下下几次后终是不甘心地彻底落下了，盐罐还被他捏在手里、他也依然掌控着生死大权，“你也听到了，克拉克说他能尝出咸味。”

“如果是盐的功劳那我们大可以直接让他吞下一碗盐，”戴安娜以协助者的身份发表着自己的见解，“我确定刺激到他的绝不是一整罐盐，拜托，布鲁斯，千万别把它们都倒进去。”

“那我该放多少？”放弃原本打算后被新问题纠缠住的布鲁斯肩膀垮得更厉害，大概接受了克拉克的提议是个错误，只是在当时，他果断认为让一个死而复生的英雄一直吃没有味道的食物要比现在这样的境况惨得多。

“嗯……我猜……”实际上对料理这事同样缺乏经验的戴安娜搜刮着各种关于厨房的记忆，“食谱上通常会写‘放适量盐即可’？”

“适量是多少？”布鲁斯抬高眉毛不忿地叫了出来，这就是他永远和厨房无缘的原因，那些模棱两可的描述总能让世界上最伟大的侦探也束手无策，“我看过的所有食谱都写着放适量盐或是放一点胡椒，可是‘适量’和‘一点’到底是多少？”

“你为什么不去问问阿尔弗雷德或者玛莎？”并不知道正确答案的戴安娜探头看着慢慢搅和在一起的汤，不管怎么说，在她胡碰乱撞的指导之下它的颜色已经恢复到了人类视觉所能接受的程度，“他们应该很乐于指导你做这些……”

“阿尔弗雷德从一开始就反对我做出这样的尝试，并且他再三跟我确认过他不会帮我善后，”上一次虽然没到要重新装修整间厨房的地步，但专业人士光是清理那些残留物所花费的半天时间也足够布鲁斯谅解阿尔弗雷德的绝情了，为了避免重蹈覆辙，布鲁斯干脆在蝙蝠洞里辟出了一块空间重新执整后将它变成了厨房：

“另外他认为肯特家的房子承受不住一场由厨房引发的火灾，而且显然照着玛莎的手法学习并不是能够帮助克拉克恢复的途径，所以……”

“所以你就把蝙蝠洞变成了实验室并找我来帮忙？你就没考虑过为我配备一份防毒面罩吗？”

戴安娜在说话间从布鲁斯手中接管了盐罐，她在厨房中的天分缺失也是不可否认的事实，不过理论上、她觉得自己比布鲁斯还是有分寸一些，至少、她不会把炖一锅汤用上一整罐盐这种事看得稀松平常，所以她把盖子重新拧上，通过更好控制的瓶口将手伸到还在炖煮的汤上轻拍了两下。

“这太少了！”布鲁斯俨然在以主厨的气势表达不满，“适量绝不可能是指这么少的量。”

“那……这样？”

戴安娜的信心瞬间在布鲁斯的反对中消失，不管怎么说上一次克拉克还是吃光了布鲁斯做的食物，这让戴安娜不自觉赞同了布鲁斯的理论、手也下意识地多拍出了一些盐让它们洒进了锅中，然而布鲁斯还是眉头紧锁地估测着：

“这么少的量克拉克会尝不出味道。”布鲁斯说得煞有介事，他的脑袋也围了过去，促使戴安娜在鼓励的眼神中陆陆续续地不停加到布鲁斯满意为止。完成品的改变显然不止是少放了菠菜汁，胡椒和盐都比上次少了一半，蝙蝠洞的墙壁在戴安娜时刻注意火候的管控下没怎么被烧黑，作为主打的番茄抢占回了原本该有的主导地位，这甚至让戴安娜在克拉克到来前都鼓起勇气尝试了一口——

“……你应该庆幸克拉克现在的味觉还不够敏锐，”戴安娜拼命灌着水，为自己的掺和后悔，“否则按他的正常状态，他感受到的痛苦会是我的一百倍。”

“……万一克拉克觉得好吃呢……”越来越弱的音量是布鲁斯虚心的流露，他看着屏幕中从外部进入到内部的、克拉克的身影，莫名地从他的脚步中读出了雀跃。事实也是如此，当他看着布鲁斯将那锅汤放到自己面前，拿起勺子的动作可谓是真正的迫不及待，戴安娜想要做出的提醒还没出口，克拉克就直接用汤勺往嘴里连送了好几口。

“能尝出味道吗？”

戴安娜感叹于克拉克对布鲁斯做出的食物有着强大包容力的同时，布鲁斯则更着紧克拉克的反馈，他的手撑在桌面上，将脸凑到克拉克面前左右瞧着，“和上次有区别吗？”

“似乎尝不出辛辣味？”克拉克咂了咂嘴，极尽认真地回忆和感受着，“但这次尝出了一点酸味，我想那是番茄的功劳。”

“我就说胡椒放少了嘛！”

又像不满又像得胜的一句嘟囔让克拉克没能忍住笑，他不顾戴安娜又狐疑起来的眼神独自占据着这锅汤，在尽量不刻意的注视中从布鲁斯脸上发现了洋溢的骄傲，某种程度上，这也成为了汤中的调料，也或者，这才是唯一不可或缺的佐味品。

“那你再趁着现在味觉嗅觉能用的时间尝尝这些。”

回身捧出几个纸盒的戴安娜把食物一一放到了克拉克面前，那些是一早准备好的、理论上来说更为“正常”的食物，玛莎的馅饼，巴里钟情的比萨，阿尔弗雷德才能烘烤出的蛋糕，这里面涵盖着所有人类能感知到的、最基础的气味，在发现自己出问题的初始，克拉克也比谁都心急地想要找回对这些美味的记忆，但现在他捧着手中的汤碗再看着它们时，心情似乎也与早前大相径庭。

“我试试。”想是这么想，克拉克还是配合了戴安娜与布鲁斯的全面准备，他放下了碗，将其余食物依次品尝了几口，布鲁斯皱在一起的眉毛让他很想给出一个能抚平它的回答—— 

“就好像在嚼蜡烛……我不知道蜡烛是不是这种口感，但如果你们品尝一些尝不出味道的食物就会是这样的感觉。”

只可惜他不能。克拉克尽量客观地阐述着自己的感受，对此多少有些预计的戴安娜只显露了可惜，但布鲁斯抿抿嘴别开脸之前，克拉克在那被截成一半的分秒里看到的是更多失落。作为在这段日子以来为了替他找出解决方法最忧心的人，克拉克完全知道那代表着仍未散尽的愧疚。

“好在还有布鲁斯做的汤，”克拉克又开口，让气氛回归到之前的状态，“这已经很足够了。”

“……现在我们无非只是确定了你对番茄和胡椒加在一起的搭配会产生更多感觉，”布鲁斯稍稍转换了下情绪，他的手指在桌子上抠着，一丝不苟地开始为克拉克苦恼，“在恢复之前你不能总是只吃这一道吧……”

“我都可以的，布鲁斯，”克拉克把嘴里嚼着的一大口咽下去后对布鲁斯笑得更灿烂，“就算只有这道汤，我也觉得已经很麻烦你了。”

自己烹煮的“食物”连续两次被吃光绝对可说得上是布鲁斯厨房生涯的光辉巅峰，不过他倒是没有止步于此，在和厨房的对抗上，他罕见地决定较真一次。为了不让克拉克在某天突然完全恢复时吃到倍受冲击的食物占了大部分原因，不想让克拉克每天来蝙蝠洞都只能吃到大同小异的汤占了小部分。考虑到干脆避开来自阿尔弗雷德的劝阻，布鲁斯趁着克拉克不在时拜访了玛莎，他谨慎又紧张地注意着别破坏到肯特家的厨房，与此同时他又记下了玛莎所演示的全部——虽然到他自己亲自上阵时总忍不住要往里加一些他认为能让克拉克吃出味道、也能让最终成品风味更佳的搭配，但烤出的饼干成了型、以及罐头四季豆炖菜没有因番茄的加入变得颜色诡异已经是他所能达到的最高成就了。

“我在饼干里加了胡椒，”当布鲁斯把尝试了三次才终于烤制成型的一大摞饼干推到克拉克面前，克拉克第一次发现了布鲁斯极力隐藏的腼腆，“炖菜里也是，那是……为了确保你能吃出味道。”

“看起来很不错，”克拉克拿起一块饼干放到鼻子下嗅嗅，“大小和形状都很完美。”

“但我……不太会打鸡蛋，”布鲁斯轻咳一声，“也许你会吃到一些蛋壳或是……”

要不是非放鸡蛋不可——毕竟他第一次试着不放鸡蛋却烤出一盘黑色的石头后，他清楚认识到了鸡蛋的重要性——当连续第八只鸡蛋从布鲁斯手中砸到地上并把他的手脚都弄得黏黏糊糊时，他差点就要在这里尝试一下放弃的滋味了。好在克拉克所表现给他的依然是令人宽心的包容，他抬起上半身又凑近闻了闻炖菜后，重新把饼干举到了嘴边。

“没关系，我未必吃得出来。”

胡椒味的饼干随着清脆的咯吱声响在克拉克的齿列间断成两半，远远围着的成员跟着心惊胆战，但克拉克面色如常地咀嚼起来不说甚至还急切地把剩下半块也扔进了嘴里，接着是下一块，又一块……

“他吃得好香。”和他们隔开了些距离的巴里张着嘴发出感叹，不管是布鲁斯放松下来的模样还是克拉克的津津有味都让巴里的好奇又被勾起，“看得我都想去吃一块了。”

“建议你别去，除非你的牙齿也像超人的一样坚强，”在巴里之前也产生过同样念头、并先所有人一步付诸行动的亚瑟从口袋中摸索出了一块饼干丢到了巴里脑袋上，后者则啊呜叫着捧住了头，“我现在知道了，氪星人就连咬合力都是短吻鳄的级别，”

“我猜他只是对胡椒有特别的感觉。”

维克多冷静地分析着，试图从这莫名和谐又总有哪儿略显诡异的场景中找出个结论，戴安娜却在这时适时给予了解惑：

“第一次之后，我们就试过让他直接吃胡椒，各种胡椒，”戴安娜回想着克拉克平静地吞下一整瓶胡椒粉的画面，“确切来说，他只对布鲁斯做的、加了胡椒的食物有感觉。”

这情况听起来不仅离奇、而且压根找不到可以解释的缘由，但克拉克就是会每天下午五点准时出现在蝙蝠洞，而在那之前布鲁斯总会在厨房磨上两个小时或是更多时间，哪一天克拉克吃完一大坨难分难舍的软烂意面以后说自己尝出了芝士味、哪一天他又在吃完一盆焦黑的薯条后确认自己想起了土豆的味道……这都是由布鲁斯带来的改变，而之于布鲁斯的不同是，就算现在阿尔弗雷德提议说要加入厨房帮助他、布鲁斯也可以用“克拉克只能吃我做的食物”这样的确凿理由来对阿尔弗雷德做出回击。

“少爷现在恐怕已经认为他的厨艺远超于我了，”阿尔弗雷德和克拉克一起看着监控屏上捏着鼻子单手剁开洋葱的布鲁斯，“即使他自己也从来不吃他做出的食物。”

“我一直对布鲁斯的学习能力有所耳闻，”克拉克的神色语气间都是昭示着满足的愉悦，“他都为了我做了一个月的晚餐了，也许您尝过以后也会对他刮目相看。”

“在我看来这和学习能力并无太大关系，少爷相当执着于他对饮食的独到见解，说到这个，我刚好想问……”阿尔弗雷德扶了扶眼镜，把视线从屏幕上转移到克拉克身上，“前天少爷烤饼干前我帮少爷打发了一下黄油，您觉得前天的饼干有没有哪里……有些不同？”

“呃……更软一些？”克拉克寻找着词汇，他小心地对上老人的目光，“不过其实……我吃来吃去那个饼干都只是……胡椒味的。”

“事实上那天的饼干里没有胡椒粉。”阿尔弗雷德倒是戳穿得面不改色，“当少爷回到厨房时，我告诉他我已经帮他在黄油里放入胡椒一起打发好了，算是帮他省了力，为此他还觉得我多此一举了，不过你应该看得出来，就算反复做同一道菜，他每一次的步骤也都不尽相同，显然他认为那是他独特并且无上完美的新鲜创意。”

阿尔弗雷德缓缓说着话，克拉克却在沉稳的语调中惴惴不安，他的手不自觉背到了背后，像个被当场抓到作弊的坏学生。

“肯特先生，要我猜的话，”蝙蝠洞里终日弥漫着奇奇怪怪的味道并不是什么问题，阿尔弗雷德可以忍受这些，但出于对超人先生自身的担心，他觉得他还是得弄个明白：“您的味觉和嗅觉并没有任何起色，对吗？”

“……我没有别的意图，”克拉克现下只是想尽办法解释，又不知该从何解释，“可是相比起我自己，布鲁斯似乎对我的问题更着急，我只是在那天看到他竟然亲自进了厨房……我突然……我突然觉得他不能再被这件事困扰了……”

阿尔弗雷德还在看着他，像是对这解释并不满意，那催促着克拉克放弃了遮掩，在能看透一切的英国管家面前把心里话说了下去：

“好吧，事实上，在布鲁斯说那是他为我熬出的汤时，我就在想，也许这是拉近我们之间距离的好方法。”克拉克抬高一只手搓了搓鼻子后又放回了背后，“毕竟在那之前，我们之间总有点儿生疏和尴尬，我清楚布鲁斯总觉得亏欠我，那让我们的关系始终不温不火，所以我就……那天我就……”

还有什么能让布鲁斯•韦恩亲自进一趟厨房？之于克拉克而言，珍贵的又何止是布鲁斯对他付出的这份关心，每每布鲁斯坐在他的对面、着紧地看着他吃下食物的反应、乃至于他们在这用餐时间里一日比一日更亲密的距离都让克拉克愈发确认自己无伤大雅的小谎换来的、是比味觉恢复还要珍贵许多的收获。

“您执着如此的话，我想少爷短期内是不会打消对厨房的热爱了。”阿尔弗雷德在克拉克结结巴巴红起脸之前打断了他的无措，他重新看回屏幕，又用双手举起刀重重劈开了一根胡萝卜的布鲁斯让他也跟着笑了一声，随着案板上的半根胡萝卜滚落进水池，克拉克也重新被厨房中的布鲁斯吸引。

“说真的，布鲁斯在厨房里的样子……”克拉克在目不转睛中顿了一顿，像是要找一个最合适的形容词，他好像能透过这块屏幕看到背对着他的、布鲁斯的表情，那些因他而起的专注和苦恼、至今面对锅碗瓢盆仍会束手无策的伤神都让他觉得——

“真的很可爱。”

克拉克小声地发表了自己的见解，阿尔弗雷德初始并没说什么，等他们看着布鲁斯又往锅里加了一整包大容量的咖喱粉，阿尔弗雷德才叹着气提醒起克拉克：

“我只能指望少爷在您完全恢复前有实质进步了，否则我很担心当您真正品尝过这些食物，您就不会觉得在您的欺哄中自以为变成了厨神的少爷有多……可爱了。”

但阿尔弗雷德还是让克拉克了解到了更多，从前半个小时的相处时间在他看过布鲁斯身处厨房的样貌后变得愈加短暂，克拉克知道这是因为自己贪心了，不过仗着布鲁斯眼中“病人”的身份，他相信擅闯进被戴安娜戏称为“蝙蝠洞里的危险禁地”的临时厨房这种行为是可以得到原谅的。

“咳咳……你来早了。”

“呃，是啊，我……” 克拉克站在离布鲁斯几步之遥的地方看着他头上肩上一片花白，不意外地发现布鲁斯在他面前早就越来越随意，“我想来厨房看看有没有什么能帮忙的地方。”

布鲁斯果不其然没和他多做计较——说实在的他也没有这样的空闲，他又咳嗽了几次，试图把黏在喉咙口里的甜腻感觉清出来，不仅如此，他还大大方方的把手往胸前的围裙上抹了又抹，完全顾不上自己总是清爽优雅的形象在此刻变得一塌糊涂，而白色的粉末在他又揉动发顶时乱糟糟地飘洒了下来。

“这里怎么了？”

“……糖粉洒出来了，”布鲁斯半掩着嘴忍住一个喷嚏后皱了皱脸，“你看，这些讨厌鬼飞得到处都是。”

克拉克是真的觉得鼻子里有点莫名发痒了，有什么在萌动——当布鲁斯垂着眼睛对他宣泄气馁时。

“有什么我可以做的或是……”

“没有。”布鲁斯的回答和烤箱的提示音齐齐传来，克拉克才走近两步，布鲁斯又转身和他拉开了距离——他的目标是烤箱，那副在以前绝不可被想象会戴在蝙蝠侠手上的耐高温手套被布鲁斯熟练地套了上去，他举着胳膊，颤颤巍巍地把那个派端了出来。克拉克观赏着布鲁斯和厨房之间的别扭缘分，不意外自己希望这场味觉障碍可以拖延得更久一些。

“喏，”布鲁斯把手套摘下，又因为呛进鼻腔里的糖粉打了个喷嚏，“我和玛莎学了很久的苹果派。”

“我猜应该是……胡椒苹果派吧？”克拉克终于走到了布鲁斯身边，那个哼了一声回答着他、看起来烦躁又小心的人脸上还有许多未能来得及抹去的白色粉末，克拉克自己切下了一块派，心思却早就不在那上面了。

“怎么样？”布鲁斯没意识到他和克拉克之间只有一个手掌的距离，他瞪起眼睛，看着克拉克一如往常的专心咀嚼，“我试了好几次呢……”

“太甜了。”

克拉克把那一块面粉混合物咽下去，布鲁斯洒上了糖霜的棕色眼睛近在咫尺，这回，克拉克连舌根都开始发痒了。

“怎么可能！我放多了糖？”布鲁斯快速地眨起了眼睛，语气也激动起来，“明明胡椒比糖要多一些来着……”

“不，我说的不是这个派，”克拉克咧开嘴笑道，“我说的是你。”

空着的那只手抚住了布鲁斯的胳膊，克拉克凑上去，胸前和嘴唇都在贴上布鲁斯的那刻沾到了许多细小晶粒，这并不足够，克拉克紧紧抓住了布鲁斯愣神的瞬间，用舌尖舔走了布鲁斯唇瓣之上的恼人糖粉，只存在于布鲁斯身上的糖分子挥发进了空气中，那点甜蜜争先恐后进入克拉克的鼻孔后又直直往更深处钻。

这一次，克拉克闻到了真实的气味。那让他在被布鲁斯推开的时候脸上全是整理不及的恋恋不舍，他知道自己对那得来不易的亲密的贪恋，远胜于他对于味觉恢复的渴求。

“你的身上是甜的。”他看着布鲁斯闪闪烁烁的眼睛，毫不畏惧地说道：

“你是甜的。”

“你……”只要布鲁斯手边有个什么，布鲁斯就应当要随手抓起来朝克拉克砸过去了，然而在满是各色武器的厨房，他只是抬动胳膊用手背擦了下嘴唇，答非所问地揪着他认为的重点紧紧不放：

“你现在能尝出甜味了？只是舔一下糖粉也能尝出来了？”布鲁斯所解读出来的讯息让他忘记了方才片刻间的慌张与心动，他伸手扯住克拉克的衬衫衣角，为了确认般再次问道，“这是不是代表你彻底恢复了？是这样吗？”

“如果你想听实话……”在目睹了布鲁斯真真切切的担忧后，再对他撒谎显然就成了难事，所以克拉克又啃了一口苹果派，然后选择了诚实：

“我只能说我暂时只能尝出甜味，除了对甜味的感知之外、其余的味道我……依旧尝不出来。”

“那是什么意思？”

扯着下摆的手松开后抬到了胸前，布鲁斯抱起了双臂，换做以前克拉克会把那看作是防御，不过现在，他知道那只是布鲁斯自然放松状态下只针对他的追究。

“我没有恢复，一直没有，直到刚才……”克拉克回味着那短暂一吻，“不过我相信这只是时间问题，不如我们可以聊聊刚才……”

试图让布鲁斯摆正注意力的尝试下一秒就被布鲁斯提高的嗓音失败了：

“所以你没有恢复？你对我做的那么多食物都没有任何感觉？”布鲁斯领悟过来以后气冲冲地唠唠叨叨起来，如果克拉克从头到尾都吃不出什么辛辣味什么咸鲜味，那他每一次小心翼翼地掂量着调味品的分量又有什么意义？这间临时厨房又有什么意义？尽管布鲁斯的确从中享受到了以前未曾体验过的乐趣，克拉克从不落下的捧场也让他得到了前所未有的满足，他们在无形之中打破了以前布鲁斯不敢去打破的隔阂，但——

“也就是……也就是说它们真的很难吃？”

亏得他这一个月来都为自己的伟大突破沾沾自喜得要命，到头来，这不过只是克拉克为他勾住的善意谎言？无名心火窜上了布鲁斯的后脑勺，他对着眼前止不住笑容的克拉克又气又恼，伸向克拉克的胳膊明显是为了报复性地推一把，只是那手被克拉克捉住后，布鲁斯竟也没觉得就这样变作牵手的姿势有什么不妥。

“虽然我吃光了，但是布鲁斯，你难道想象不出来黄油和胡椒搅拌在一起的味道吗？更别说你最近似乎爱上了咖喱和肉桂的组合……”克拉克晃晃布鲁斯的手，尽量安慰道，“但没关系，无论你做什么，我都会吃光的，就算味觉恢复以后我也会……”

克拉克在言语间不着痕迹地再次离布鲁斯越来越近，只是当他把布鲁斯拉向自己、又想贴上那双让他觉察到甜蜜的唇，布鲁斯所给予的回应却只是皱起了鼻子、接着把手中捧着的那块苹果派毫不留情地一股脑塞进了克拉克的嘴里。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年2月16日，以此记录。


End file.
